


When the Doctor Was You

by sevenlostkeys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Regeneration, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Regeneration Angst (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: Right as Eleven regenerates, River has one last spoiler to share.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 9





	When the Doctor Was You

Somehow he always forgets how it feels–the regeneration energy–until it starts flowing through his limbs to his fingertips and toes. Mind over matter, maybe? Or that slight shift in vision that makes you feel invincible. And the running. Always the running. Running away from this, but it always finds him again. 

His voice wavers as he tries to explain, press a fitting goodbye into the memory of those who surround him, but they are fading from his sight, their colors and warmth bleeding into cold gray. His brain is burning, there is static in his ears, and he feels like he’s screaming underwater, lungs painfully full. 

“Hush, now." 

Her voice slices through the noise. He turns his head and sees her out of the corner of his eye. 

River. 

She leans in, the fabric of her silk robes rustling softly.

"I’m here. It’s okay.”

“River…this means you always knew what would happen.”

She smiles slightly, the bright lights from the regeneration energy turning her hair to burning gold coils against the gray.

“Spoilers.”

“I..you..” His voice sounds so small, like a child’s. Everything is burning, his bones are turning to black ash.

“Shhh. Just let go. Come with me. You and me, one last run." 

The light overpowers him and they both fade into forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [How I always pictured Eleven regenerating. Written prior to "Time of the Doctor"]


End file.
